


French Braid (Peter Quill x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to French Braid like a boss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Braid (Peter Quill x Child! Reader)

French Braid (Peter Quill x Child! Reader)

 

"Peter!" A young voice rang out in the halls of the Milano. Peter was in the cockpit, doing some minor maintenance when he heard (y/n), a stowaway turned junior guardian or so Peter deemed her, calling out for him.

"I'm in here, squirt!" Peter yelled back, never looking up from his wire work as he heard your footsteps come closer and closer to his location.

"Peter!" You came in running, pausing in front of Peter as you tried to catch your breath.

"Is Rocket putting explosions in the ship's air ducts again? Because I'll-" Peter began before looking up from his work to find you a crying mess, your (h/c) hair a tangled mess, complete with knots and rat's nest, "What happen to your hair?"

"I tried to braid my own hair but I messed up," you explained through your sobs, "Then I asked Gamora to fix it and it got even worst!"

"You should have come to me first then," Peter chuckled, setting his tools down and wiping a few tears from your face, "Now let Uncle Peter help you fix this mess, ok?"

"Okay," you sniffled, sitting down in Peter's lap as he began to unweave your hair and get it down to a workable state. 

"It seems you did find on own until you started to weave," Peter commented, starting from the middle of your scalp and beginning to French braid, "Then it really went downhill from there."

"I tried but I got stuck," you stated, wiping the remaining tears from your eyes, "So I thought Gamora could help."

"She tends to pull out more hair then braid it, you know," Peter chuckled, continuing to intertwine your locks of hair.

You giggled at his comment, feeling a bit better as you felt him near the end of your hair and tied it up with a spare hair tie he managed to find in his pocket.

"And done!" Peter exclaimed, popping up off his lap as you felt the amazing work on the back of your head.

"Thank you, Star-lord," you nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

"You're always welcome, kid," Peter smiled, rubbing your back until you let go.

"I gotta show Groot this now!" you cheered, running out of the room as fast as your limbs could take you, making Peter chuckle at your enthusiasm before turning back to his work. He got a little too into his wires as he was deaf to sound of light clicks heading towards the cockpit.

"So, you think I'm incapable of braiding hair?" A cool voice asked as Gamora stepped in the room, crossing her arms and glaring down at Peter.

"Oh shit."


End file.
